borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Willowtree
hello i need a little help i lost all my borderlands save files to a yellow light of death on my ps3 i try to use willowtree to edit my saves but when i transfer them to my computer viausb flash drive the file size is wrong and willowtree will not open them. they show 768 kb on ps3 but when i transfer them they are onlt 7kbany idea what i might be able to do i am just trying to get it back to where i was i dont play online and ps3 is not connected to internet i just want my game back to where it was but am having these few issues any idea would be great i have searched and searched i can not find the answer anywere.. btw i played it up to lvl 10 before trying to edit the save. have you tried the links on Willowtree? 01:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here is the [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:PS3_Save_Edit_Help_Guide PS3 Save Edit Help Guide]. If you copied your Save File to your USB, the original Save File should still be on your PS3 and usable, if you didn't overwrite it. BTW, Lvl 10 is quite low. It should only take you about an hour to get there with a new character. -- MeMadeIt 03:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i have read thru the willowtree links the only info i find is the save file is to small but no explanation why it is to small or why it is fine on the ps3 but when i transfer to my pc it is to small on the flash drive.... i use all the steps in that save help guide and still not working willowtree says could not open save... not sure whats going on other then on my ps3 the save file is 748 kb but when i transfer it it changes for some reason to 7.18kb not sure why or whats going on or how to fix this problem... thanks for the help and any future help!! are you able to use any of the saves youve tried to transfer as character files in the game on your playstation? i ask because you say youve lost saves and havent stated where the new files came from. if your saves have been borked for playstation its likely they have been borked for WT as well. as a test run a new char through to tk and see if that one will open with WT. 21:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i have put a fresh install of borderlands on my new ps3 no dlc and i have started this new character aqnd got it up to level 10 but can not open the save in willowtree... not sure why lots of people this is working for but for some reason i am having issues.. thanks for any and all help... Filberts :that answers my question fil. try to establish an email relationship with one of the (trusted) users here on PSN. at their user page some users will have the ability to email them via a link below the sidebar. this is optional so you may have to look around. someone with experience should look @ your actual save file you are trying to open. i would help but others are more up to speed with your system. 21:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ps - this would mean surrendering your anonymity to the person you email your save to as file attaching is not enabled in wikia mail :i have no problem with this if someone would love to look at my save i would be willing to email back and forth been racking my brain on this and just can not figure this out and not sure why so another set of eyes on this would be awesome..Filberts 21:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :